criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Blackjack
Operation Blackjack is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 37th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 79th case of the game. It takes place in Turkey and Russia. Plot After the team got everything needed the player, together with Luka and Habib went to Trabzon to finally arrest all members and break LEGION. Upon arriving to the city the team is welcomed by Austin who show them the way to the main headquarters of LEGION. Inside the main hall the team were ready to reveal themselves where everyone enter but instead an arrow come in the team's way read to hit the player and partners but then Austin came in front of them and causing him to got a fatal arrow in the eye. After searching the scene, the team was still in shock that yesterday enemy sacrificed his life to protect the team. Continuing their investigation the team found the first suspects. Two escaped convicts Elena Repkova and Antonio Delgado who was instant arrested for escaping the prison but also a nuclear scientist Joseph Vladimirov. When Katarina finished autopsy of Austin's body she said that the body is clean because the killer never touched it but that she discovered interesting thing on the arrow and that is chili, pointing that the killer consumes it. The team back to inform Chief Wilson about the shocking faith of Austin but right after that, Maya ordered the team to go to St. Petersburg where Austin's safehouse was because LEGION broke into and totally demolished it. Luka said that it will be better is he stay in Trabzon and do undercover work while Habib can go with the player. When they went there, they found a hot dog stand inside the house who belong to local hot dog seller Dimitri Ruskov but also by analyzes of the whiskey glass the team found that Nikita Rukhin, ex Russian Ambassador for Serbia was drinking with Austin even before he appeared in Bulgaria. The team visited Elena in prison again after the player found a threat she wrote for the victim. She said that the victim betrayed her when he promised her that she will be a new leader after Panther but instead with Pather he sacrificed 10 lives to make Lion the new leader. Also, the team spoke with Joseph when they found that he practiced shooting on the target with the victim's face. He said that he just let her anger to fade away because the victim couldn't stop annoying him, wanting him to start a God knows what revolution to destroy LEGION after his transformation into a good person but not on usual way but by using nuclear energy and small nuclear bombs which he found on the edge of normality. While Habib and the player recap the case, Luka called them and said that they should back to LEGION's HQ as fast as possible because the LEGION members tried to slam inside. The team went there the fastest they could and successfully arrested over 100 small ranked LEGIONs. When they were put away, the layer and rest of the team searched the place again and discovered that Antonio ordered execution of the victim. He just said that it's Lion's orders but that they will never signed by their own hand and risk to get caught. Also, the team went to speak with Nikita again when they found that he wanted to arrest the victim. He said that he is still the enemy and that the stories about him as a changed person he won't buy and that he need to suffer like all other victims suffered. When the team looked for the next move, Dimitri approached and said that he need to confess something. He confessed that he and the victim were not friends as he originally said and that the victim planned to sue him after he hit him with a bicycle. When the player found the last piece of the puzzle, the team went to arrest Antonio for the murder of ex-vice leader of LEGION. Antonio after denying his crime confessed that he should've not played a good guy. He said that Pather and Lion always knew that he will betray the LEGION sooner or later and join the EIP in the fight against but they let him because they had a Masterplan to kill the player, new partners and Tiger themselves. He continued and explained that he was supposed to die after the team and that on more gruesome way but his playing a good guy were always stronger so he needed to save the player's head. But he also said that now it doesn't matter as Operation Blackjack is already on and Europe in a big darkness, unable to pull always and all that thanks to the team who decided to fight against that and now when the traitor is dead, the team will be easier to defeat as the new order comes. Then he pulled out the gun and pointed on himself ready to perform "LEGIONs self-sacrifice" but Habib decided to not allow him to and shot his shoulder. On the trial, in front of everyone Antonio showing to remorse for anything demanded from Judge Andrich a death sentence. Judge Andrich said no problem and sentenced him to 1 year in prison in the most ruthless prison facility in North Korea. Post-trial, Chief Wilson wanted to speak with the player about the urgent situation. He said that he heard that Europe goes deeply into the dark era full of blood and riots and that needed to be stopped by catching Lion but that they need them a snitch from inside. Habib said that he can go undercover and that right now, but the Chief said that is too dangerous without preparations and that is too risky to send anyone from The Organization as all LEGIONs already met all the team. In that time Maya entered the station and said that Elena wants to speak with the player. Elena said that she has an offer for the team and that offer is that team let he go free she will work as a snitch for them. Habib and Luka laughed on it on what Elena got angry as said that she will point her trust and said that before Austin become good, they had a plan to transport a contaminated drug to the Balkans and that operation need to start today but if the team manage to get quick to his safe house, they can still find the contaminated drug. Still having their doubts the team went to Austin's safehouse and after cracking the code of the crate they found packs of drugs that they sent to the lab. After the analyzes of the drugs Tony said that the drug is indeed contaminated and everyone who get in touch with it it can die, but he also said that the one set of fingerprints is very painful because they belong to Omer, but that they can't interrogate him because he is somewhere in Moscow and the search for him would've been a pain in the neck so they decided to go and ask Zeynep if she knew anything about that. Zeynep said that she never knew or thought that Omer would have had anything with them but she said that she can track him phone and find him. Right after they back to the breakroom, the team's phone alerted them that Austin send them a video message. Austin's message said that if the see the message that means that he is dead and that Lion launched a final act for Operation Blackjack and that the will need to work hard and fast to stop it. Also he apologized for every damage he caused, all the lives he took and for all sadness he brings to Europe saying that he will deliver all his money from the bank account to the charity and foundations for repairing damages caused by him. Hearing the message the team knew that need to risk achieving a total peace so they back Elena. She with a smile said that won't disappoint and said that she worked on a new communication system that Lion will never track down, but that they are in her locker in LEGION's HQ. The team went there to find her invention but before they gave it to her the sent it to the lab to be sure that is not a trick. Zeynep confirmed that the device is 100% clean but that is powered by radioactive materials so the team took the machine to Joseph. Joseph said that is risky powering the device with pure radioactive material but that he knows how to reduce the radiation from material but that he lost his case in metro where he has the instrument needed for that. Habib said that he and the player will find it to so they went to the metro to pick up his case. After doing that, Joseph successfully activate the communication device and then back to their HQ to inform Elena who already waited for the team to thank them for giving her a second chance but before they could let her go Chief approached and said that Sofia of Girona is spotted in metro. They went there and tried to arrest her but then she pointed the gun on them and shoot towards them before hijacking the train. Couple of days later, the team slowly started to crack, unable to predict the next move of Lion, neither to find where Sofia went but in that time Zeynep approaches and said that she found the location of Sofia. she said that the team need to go fastly to Kutaisi in Georgia since Sofia enetred the city five minutes ago. But before the team went, Maya approached and said that border control in Spain arrested Priya and that she will be back in jail. Summary 'Victim' * Austin LaVey (Shot in the eye with a crossbow) 'Murder Weapon' * Crossbow 'Killer' * Antonio Delgado Suspects ERepkovaC37STE.png|Elena Repkova ADelgadoC37STE.png|Antonio Delgado JVladimirovSTE.png|Joseph Vladimirov DRuskovSTE.png|Dimitri Ruskov NRukhinC37SFB.png|Nikita Rukhin Quasi-Suspect(s) FWilsonQSTE.png|Felix Wilson ZKayaQSTE.png|Zeynep Kaya Killer's Profile * The Killer plays violin. * The Killer eats chili. * The Killer drives bicycle. * The Killer is a man. * The Killer has a gray stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate LEGION's HQ (Clues: Austin's body, Pile of garbage, Purse; Victim identified: Austin LaVay) *Examine Pile of garbage (Result: Metro Card; New Crime Scene: Metro) *Examine Purse (Result: E REPKOVA; New Suspect: Elena Repkova) *Arrest Elena Repkova (Prerequisite: Purse owner found) *Investigate Metro (Prerequisite: Garbage searched; Clues: Stick, Research notes, Assassination plan) *Examine Stick (Result: Name; New Suspect: Antonio Delgado) *Examine Research notes (Result: Owner's name; New Suspect: Joseph Vladimirov) *Examine Assassination plan (Result: Transparent substance) *Arrest Antonio Delgado (Prerequisite: Owner's name recovered) *Ask Joseph Vladimirov (Prerequisite: Owner's name recovered) *Analyze Transparent substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer plays violin) *Autopsy Austin's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats chili) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Austin's Destroyed Safehouse (Clues: Hot dog stand, Whiskey glass, Broken object) *Examine Hot dog stand (Result: Table with a name; New Suspect: Dimitri Ruskov) *Examine Whiskey glass (Result: Saliva) *Examine Broken object (Result: Bicycle) *Question Dimitri Ruskov about his hot dog stand in the victim's safehouse (Prerequisite: Name plate found; Profile Updated: Dimitri eats chili) *Analyze Saliva (12:00:00; New Suspect: Nikita Rukhin) *Analyze Bicycle (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drives bicycle) *Question Nikita Rukhin how he knew the victim (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Profile Updated: Nikita plays violin; New Crime Scene: Trains) *Investigate Trains (Prerequisite: Nikita interrogated; Clues: Broken wood, Paper paper) *Examine Broken wood (Result: Target with the victim's face) *Examine Faded Paper (result: Threat) *Ask Elena why she wrote a threat for the victim (Prerequisite: Threat recovered; Profile Updated: Elena plays violin, eats chili and drives bicycle) *Analyze Target with the victim's face (12:00:00) *Ask Joseph why he had the target for shooting with the victim's face on it (Prerequisite: Taget analyzed; Profile Updated: Joseph plays violin and drives bicycle) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Investigate Meeting Table (Clues: Sport bag, Broken Hard Disc) *Examine Sport Bag (Result: Declaration of execution) *Examine Declaration of execution (Result: Antonio's handwriting) *Examine Broken Hard Disc (Result: Hard Disc) *Ask Antonio about execution order (Prerequisite: Antonio's handwriting matches; Profile Updated: Antonio plays violin, drives bicycle and eats chili) *Analyze Hard Disc (12:00:00) *See why Nikita planned to arrest the victim (Prerequisite: HDD analyzed; Profile Updated: Nikita eats chili, *See what Dimitri has to confess (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Profile Updated: Dimitri plays violin and drives bicycle; New Crime Scene: Demolished Backside) *Investigate Demolished Backside (Prerequisite: Dimitri interrogated; Clues: Broken crossbow, Quiver) *Examine Broken crossbow (Result: Crossbow) *Examine Quiver (Result: Gray substance) *Analyze Crossbow (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a man) *Analyze Gray substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a gray stain on them) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Last Chance for Justice 3! Last Chance for Justice 3 *See what Chief has to tell you *See why Elena wants to speak with you (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Austin's Destroyed Safehouse (Prerequisite: Elena interrogated; Clues: Crate) *Examine Crate (Result: Opened Crate) *Analyze Opened Crate (06:00:00) *Ask Zeynep if she knows anything about Omer's shady activities (Prerequisite: Crate analyzed) *Go to Chief and watch the message with him (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Inform Elena that you will accept the deal (Prerequisite: Video message watched) *Investigate LEGION's HQ (Prerequisite: Elena interrogated; Vlues: Elena's locker) *Examine Elena's locker (Result: Communication device) *Analyze Communication device (03:00:00) *See if Joseph can power the communication device (Prerequisite: Communication device anlyzed) *Investigate Metro (Result: Case) *Give case to Joseph (Prerequisite: Metro searched; Reward: Scientist lab coat) *Move on to the next Case! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:Turkey and Russia (STE) Category:All Fanmade Cases